Curiosity
by UnspokenFaith
Summary: [Alena’s Challenge] …“A hero doesn’t cry,” he mimicked her his voice dropping from its normally smooth timbre to one that was surprisingly monotone. The whole imitation of her was ruined when he broke into one of his heart fluttering grins…


**Summary:** ((Alena's Challenge)) _…"A hero doesn't cry," he mimicked her; his voice dropping from its normally smooth timbre to one that was surprisingly monotone_. _The whole imitation of her was ruined when he broke into one of his heart fluttering grins…_

**A/N:** I just want to say that I was very hesitant to try Alena's challenge because I don't have cable ignores stunned silence and the episodes of TT that I've seen I can count on one hand, but I love Alena's stories and found out I couldn't finish writing my history final until I got this out of my head… As I wrote this it just sort of grew a life of its own…so let me know what you think. And I hope you enjoy this, and Alena especially because I enjoy hers so much!

**Disclaimer**: Um…I don't own anything…just the idea.

**

* * *

**

She let out the small puff of air that she'd inadvertently been holding in as her eyes glanced over, once more, to her clock.

11:15pm

Soon. It was almost time.

Her fingers tapped restlessly on the smooth satin surface of her sheets as she waited. This and the soft ticking of the clock were the only sounds that accompanied her while she waited. The others would be turning in soon and then she could make her escape – no, escape was not the right word. It was harsh sounding, giving off the assumption that she didn't want to be where she currently was and could not wait until she could be able to leave. That was not the situation she was currently in.

She loved living in the tower with the others. She wouldn't trade it for anything. Of course it wasn't perfect, not by a long shot. Every now and then Cyborg would track oil and grease throughout the tower leaving a pitch-black trail in his wake. Beastboy left clothing lying around _everywhere_. She constantly had to remind herself not to gag when she would stumble upon his boxers, whither they were clean or not she didn't know – she never stuck around long enough to find out and she _never_ wanted to. Ever. Starfire left food lying around just as much as Beastboy left clothing. She was never shy in trying out a new recipe and then eventually getting the others to taste test it. Even Raven couldn't hide from Stars creations for forever.

Raven shuddered slightly at the memories and the tastes she all too happily willed to forget. She usually managed to slip out unnoticed while Stars attentions were fixated on the other male titans, especially one in particular.

This turned her thought over to the other bird in the tower, Robin.

At him Ravens thoughts paused for a moment. Her head tilted slightly to the side as her pouty bottom lip slid in between her teeth. That squishy feeling she had recently becoming accustomed to, against her likings of course, began to resurface in her once more. She ignored it and continued with her thoughts.

Robin…

He was a lot more careful with his things than all of the others. She rarely saw any of his birdarangs lying around, if any, and the only clothes she ever saw of his were the ones on his lithe body.

She shook her head slightly when, for some reason, she felt her face heat up. Letting out a delicate cough she continued on. He dabbled once in a while in the kitchen, but only during breakfast and sometimes at lunch. Unlike Stars concoctions, his were usually edible and somewhat enjoyable …not that she would ever admit it of course, especially not to _him_. When he obsessed over things, unlike Cyborg, he at least kept it to the confines of his own room or the office he thought she didn't know about. Yes, she knew about his office. She knew about how he would sometimes stay up at night and slave over some random file or lead when he was deeply agitated. While he expelled himself physically in the gym when restless and annoyed, she found that later at night he liked to work out his intellect. He liked exercising both his brawn and his brains.

She admired that about him. His never ending determination, his strength and the fact he was never willing to give up of a friend. He had been the first friend she had made on this planet and she was pleased that she had not been mistaken in allowing his friendship. He had more than proven himself when he, quite literally, braved depths of hell for _her_…

And he caused…_something_…to stir inside of her. It was that warm squishy feeling that started in the pit of her stomach and slid up and out her entire body from her toes to her fingertips. She didn't know what it was, or more likely, was nervous to know what it was…if it was-

Raven's thoughts came to a screeching halt. What was she doing?

"It's nothing," she tried to assure herself softly, but that feeling wouldn't quite sit still.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room to make sure her powers hadn't slipped out unnoticed but everything seemed to be in order. Good. Her eyes slid to her clock once more and she let out a small sound of surprise.

11:35pm

How long had she been lost in thought? No matter. She rose from her seated position on her bed and straightened out her clothes once more. She refused to wear a skirt and no matter how much her accomplice begged and pleaded would she switch…at least not yet. The pants she was currently wearing were leather, black of course. She still couldn't believe how she had been convinced to wear the things in the first place but she hated to admit she was growing accustomed to them…not that she liked them.

Her shirt was another thing all together, a halter-top that she had been assured over and over that it was tasteful. It was a dark purple almost black and she liked it fine enough. It was rather plain except for the back, which plunged almost to the small of her back. There was a thin strip of material the connected the top and the bottom of the halter and divided her shoulder blades. The material was formfitting and, she hated to admit, comfortable.

Her hair was pulled away from her face in a simple ponytail on top of her head. Her hair, after having let it grown out slightly, was now long enough to actually put up, even though while up it barely touched the base of her neck. She refused to put on makeup…except for a tiny bit of powder on her eyelids and a smudge of gloss on her lips. Gloss, she defended to herself, was _not_ makeup.

If the titans saw her now they would have either died in shock or fainted. Ravens lips curved up slightly at the thought. Beastboy would definitely faint, Cyborg would be the shocked one while Star would try to crack a rib hugging the breath out of her and Robin- quite honestly she had no idea what Robin would do. Most likely he would be amiable and tell her she looked nice, no more no less. Polite but not encouraging, that was how he treated both she and Star. Of course, she was the only one who actually picked up on it.

She shut off her thoughts of _him_ and the rest of the titans as she changed into her soul self and made her way out of the tower. It was time to meet her acquaintance and continue on with her experiment. After all, it was her curiosity that started all this in the first place. As she flew across the tower she couldn't help one last thought to emerge.

No, by no means were any of them perfect, _least_ of all _her_, but she wouldn't have them any other way.

**§§§**

He stretched his joints and the muscle in his neck as he rose from his bed frustrated. He was restless again tonight and he didn't know why. Recently he'd been restless more frequently than normal, but yet he couldn't find a reason. It wasn't criminal activity because all the criminals seemed to been on a short hiatus since Trigon had been put in his place. So that wasn't it…

His team was getting a much-deserved break and the press was finally starting to lay off a little bit. Ironically it was the near end-of-the-world that made the press back off and re—evaluate themselves. He had thought the titans would have been hounded from all sides after that last fight, but he was pleasantly surprised to find out he was wrong.

So what the hell was keeping him up?

He let out a gruff curse as he made his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Cool drink in hand he marched, none-to happily, into the common room and dropped himself down onto the couch, staring out the window at the view of the Jump City.

He had turned in early that night, hoping get some rest that his body kept refusing him, but yet it evaded him once more. Why? The others turned in with no problem and seemed to be resting just fine, why couldn't he?

Even Raven who had been tormented the most seemed to be sleeping better than he. His eyes unfocused a bit, she deserved it though. After putting up with some of the things she had been forced to deal with...what she still was forced to deal with.

His hand clenched around the glass and he grit his teeth. He was going to go crazy soon…No sleep was making him cranky. He was broken from his brooding when a dark shadow passed through the moonlight that was spilling throughout the room. His eyes snapped in focus as he rose from his seat and crossed closer towards the window. Within seconds he spotted the object. He blinked beneath his mask, which he thankfully had remembered before leaving his room, as the realization of what the dark spot was hit him like a punch in the gut.

Raven

She was…leaving? Where was she going?

Maybe it was boredom, or the fact he hadn't been sleeping well, or maybe it was the fact he was concerned for her safety but he had a burning curiosity to find out where she was going.

His gut told him to follow her while his brain argued back that spying on _Raven_ wasn't the smarted idea.

He watched her soul self get farther and farther away from the tower and made his decision. Something inside wouldn't let him not follow.

Without another thought he ran back to his room and threw on some clothes. Within seconds he was down the hall once more and in the garage kicking his bike into action. Where was she going so late at night? But more importantly why was she up so late at night?

Maybe he just found his reason why _he_ was.

**§§§**

She double-checked herself once more, making sure everything that was supposed to be hidden was and she wasn't giving anybody a free show. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she scanned the area…this was how it always happened.

It was what was agreed upon. Since the compromise was made she would come here for 11:45 and wait. She hated waiting though, and it always felt like she was waiting an eternity. She felt a tingle run down her spine and she knew that somebody was staring at her. Recently, she didn't mind it as much. Dressed like this away from the tower she felt…attractive. The human _woman_ side of her enjoyed the appreciation. It was like they were staring at her because they liked what they saw, not because she looked like a freak or didn't look like everybody else. She didn't look to find the eyes because it was probably just-

"If I told you, you had a nice body would you hold it against me?" A purring voice directly from her left broke into her haze.

Her lip twitched in amusement and even though that was the only sign she gave off it was enough for him to take notice of. He loved teasing her.

"Roy," she growled out but her irritation wasn't real, and he knew that, she knew he knew that.

She turned and eyed him flatly, taking him in. His crimson locks were spiked to perfection making his pale blue eyes seemed to stand out more than normal, when they weren't behind his mask of course. His shirt was black and short-sleeved showing off his broad shoulders and muscular arms. The top button was undone where a glimpse of toned skin could be seen. Black pants finished the looked making him look slimmer and more toned.

All in all he looked amazing.

"Well, don't you look pretty," she said dryly with a raised eyebrow, but he saw the teasing glint in her eyes.

"And you look stunning as usual, my lady," he complimented before mock bowing and gesturing to the club across the street, "shall we?"

She shook her head, muttering under her breath about his sanity as she began walking across the street without him. Why oh why had she asked Roy Harper to help her out? Before she could question her sanity any more he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the club waving to the bouncer as they went.

_I must be loosing my mind_, was her only thought as they made they way to their usual table in the corner. The club was dark and smoky, just the right one for her. She didn't know how _Roy_ knew about this club, but refrained from asking…he was being nice enough to help her out. She wasn't going to push her luck.

"So, you want to get started right away tonight, or ease into it again?" he questioned her and she appreciated the way he was taking this seriously…at least until he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Just because I haven't blown you up yet, doesn't mean I won't," she threatened, raising her voice to be heard over the music. His only response was a wide grin,

"Ah, what a way to go…'blown up teaching the gorgeous Raven to dance'," he teased and he saw her narrow her eyes at him and hastily added, "yeah yeah, I know it's because you want to see how much control you have over your powers I get it…" he flashed her an evil grin, "I'm just more than willing to be your test subject, if it means I get to teach you to dance."

She rolled her eyes, typical male.

To him it was all about the dancing, not about her testing her control.

Focusing on him once more she let out a small growl. "Let's just start already," she said as she rose from her seat.

Never one to deny a pretty lady Roy jumped up from their table and grabbed her hand, dragging her off onto the dance floor. All the while a pair of eyes watched their every move like a hawk trying to figure out just what exactly was going on, and why he was clenching his fists so tightly…

**§§§**

He had followed her. He wasn't proud to admit it but he did. He had no real reason to defend himself, he could say it was his protectiveness over her and that wouldn't completely be a lie. He watched out for all of his teammates…but this…this was beyond protectiveness -this lead to stalking. Damn his curiosity.

If Raven ever found out a bout this she was going to murder him…no, murder would be too lenient for what she would do to him. His only option was that she didn't find out he was following her…and _him_.

Of all people why was she meeting _him_?

Roy Harper. Speedy.

He felt his jaw clench reflexively and tried to release the pressure to no use. His eyes once again locked on the object of his attention and he felt both a red hot fire burn in his gut and ice freeze in his veins at the same time. He hadn't known that could happen.

When he had first seen her he felt his whole body freeze. He had managed to get a glimpse of her as she was waiting on the other side of the street from the club and it was like his whole brain had been completely and solely fixated on her. At first he hadn't thought it was her, but who else in Jump City had violet hair? But the clothes…

That was when it had hit him that, _that_, was Raven.

_Raven_.

_His_ Raven.

He ignored the possessive term in his head and couldn't help when his eyes slid easily over her form. She had looked so- the way that the street light reflected just- the clothes that she was wearing were-

His half fragmented thoughts were cut short when another figure approached her. Robin felt his whole body tense when the figure, obviously male judging from the size comparison between the two, leaned over and said something in her ear. He didn't know how he stopped himself from going over there and doing _something_, but he did. And that was when he saw her lip twitch and her eyes relax. She…hadn't minded?

And for some reason that thought made him nauseous.

And it was then that he realized just who it was that had been whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The red hair was always a dead give away especially when he had Robins build, almost like twins. Roy Harper. Speedy.

That. Jackass.

He didn't know why exactly he was so mad and territorial over one of his teammates, but he felt it growing when he saw her eyes sweep over Speedy's form like Robin himself had done to her earlier. He felt it spreading when Speedy's smile never left his face as they continued to talk back and forth. He felt it dissipate slightly when Speedy bowed and Raven stated to leave without him. But he almost was blinded when Speedy had the gall to catch up to her and grab her hand, leading her into the club.

There was nothing that could have stopped him from following.

**§§§**

"Good Raven, you're doing fine," Roy coached as they danced together. There was about a foot of space between the two and nothing had exploded yet. All the times they had gotten together like this nothing had exploded. Okay, there was the very first time they tried this and maybe one or two things had been destroyed- but everything since then had been fine.

Maybe a small leak of power here and there but she managed to keep control the whole time. If a small amount did slip out, she was able to get it back rather quickly. Her control had, no doubt, improved immensely.

Raven nodded her head, somehow in synch with the rhythm of her hips, and met his eyes.

He understood. "Next step?" he questioned and she nodded once more never loosing her focus on her control or the rhythm her body was currently moving with.

Roy closed the gap between the two of them standing right in front of her, but keeping his hands to his sides. Raven let out a breath as she felt the proximity of their bodies decrease, but she would not loose her focus. They continued to dance.

So far so good.

"Good," he commented again moving instep with her. After a few more songs when she felt she had complete control she met his eyes again. Again the message was received.

"Next?" he asked gauging her reaction. Slow nod. He nodded back. Without further prompting he slid closer so there bodies touched.

He saw her eyes narrow slightly before they evened out again. She was not big on physical contact. A blind man in Gotham could see that, but it was essential she got used to people actually touching her.

"It's fine, just focus," his voice spoke to her and she inclined her head to acknowledged that she heard him. She was unused to people touching her and it still made her slightly skittish. It wasn't that she was afraid of the contact; it was more that she was unsure what would happen if she enjoyed it too much. What it could evoke…

Slowly she felt herself find her focus even though his body was moving sensually against hers. She was in control. She was in control. Her eyes darted around the room quickly to confirm that she was in fact in control. Nothing was destroyed. She was.

"You're fine," he soothed as he moved against her. Idly she felt a slight perspiration begin to break out on her body and was glad that she had put her hair up.

Determined, she met his gaze again and nodded.

His hands slid to her waist and pulled her even closer. Roy thought he saw a wisp of black but it disappeared before he could blink. She was getting better. It was three songs later when the palm of one of his hands slid to the small of her back and pressed against the bare, pale, sweaty skin there. A thick strand of inky blackness emerged and her whole body froze immediately.

With more effort than all of the other times it came back to her but she didn't relax her stance.

"Damn it," the cures slid from her lips and a look of disappointment overcame her features. She started to push him away but he held strong,

"What? Are you going to cry? Go running back to the tower and never come out again?"

A hardened look over came her frustrated features and she met his gaze head on.

"A hero does-" she started but he cut her off.

"A hero doesn't cry," he mimicked her, his voice dropping from it's normally smooth timbre to one that was surprisingly monotone. The whole imitation of her was ruined when he broke into one of his heart fluttering grins, the one where any other girl would be falling all over him and or be melting into a puddle at his feet. But she _wasn't_ any other girl; she was Raven. And even though he, no doubt, had a handsome smile she would not be bending to his will any time soon.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he continued, "So let's try again, you caught it before something happened and nobody got hurt. Nobody even _noticed_. Why do you think I chose this place?" She still looked unsure and her muscles were tense. They usually were after a power slip. She was her own worst critic and he would have to use a different tactic if he wanted her to try again.

"How are you supposed to control it if you don't even deal with it?"

Bingo. Her desire to control overpowered her disappointment.

And they tried again.

**§§§**

He didn't know why he kept watching but he couldn't turn his gaze away. He must have been gluttony for pain because he just couldn't tear his eyes away. He had never seen her dance; she always refused to come out with the other titans when they went out to clubs. The way she moved when she was dancing was enthralling. It wasn't overzealous like Stars dancing…it was more…sensual...more fluid. Like she knew how far her hips would rotate or how fast she would move to the beat before she did it. She was in control of every aspect.

His skin prickled uncomfortably as Speedy got closer and closer to Raven while she danced. His mind revolted the idea of anybody dancing with her. Nothing should disturb her while she moved. She always had a natural grace and it no doubt carried over onto the dance floor.

He wouldn't turn his gaze away even when the distance between the two was removed. He refused to blink even as Speedy pressed up against Raven further. He lost the feeling of the railing under his fingertips when Speedy put his hands on Ravens waist and danced with her further. He blocked out all other sounds when he saw Speedy's hand slide to Ravens back and touch her pale unmarred skin.

His body tightened when _she_ froze and some of her power slipped out. The pair on the dance floor paused momentarily and a small conversation was started. His body only tightened further when the pair finished their conversation and continued dancing. Speedy with his never-ending smile firmly in place as he danced with Raven.

Asshole.

Why couldn't he turn away?

**§§§**

"You did well tonight," Roy grinned at her as they made they way out of the club. They both had to head back to their own respective towers before it got too late. Raven had regained control over herself and they had managed to dance a few more songs together relatively power free. Although pleasantly surprised, he didn't know how to broach the subject he wanted to talk to her about…Truth be told she made him a little nervous.

"Same time next week?" she questioned still walking next to him, eyes facing forward.

There was his opening, let's hope she didn't actually blow him up for suggesting this…

"Raven," his voice was soft and his gaze was gentle when he looked at her, "You're ready to go out with them…show them all what you've accomplished."

She knew who _them_ was. The titans.

"No," she denied shaking her head to emphasize, "Not yet, I almost lost control tonight-"

"Almost," he repeated stopping their walk and facing her fully. "You can't keep hiding," he gazed meaningfully at her as he inserted finger air quotes, "A hero doesn't cry." His ice blue eyes locked with her amethyst, searching…beseeching…

How many times had she told herself that when Trigon tormented her dreams, her every waking moment?

"You're allowed to…be nervous…and anxious, and scared and happy and pissed off and everything in-between. But Raven, don't let yourself deny the others the chance to enjoy the work you've accomplished…they just want to enjoy it _with_ you. Do you honestly think they would care if you had a small slip up?"

Raven just continued to stare at him trying to read him. He was the biggest flirt, but yet managed to throw you off with something so honest like that.

"Since when were you big on heart to hearts?" she asked sardonically to which he only rolled his eyes in exasperation. He would let Robin deal with her; he was wayyy better at it than him and could get through to her. Or at least he thought so until she muttered under her breath, "I'll think about it."

He smiled at her.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he hummed pleasantly surprised by her acquiescence. Fighting with himself in his head he came to a decision and hugged the empathy noting, and ignoring, her stiffness. After a few seconds when she just barley loosened up, but didn't return the gesture, he stepped back.

He smiled at her again, his blue eyes sparkling in the night.

"Good-bye Raven," he said gently and she noticed that he was very handsome.

She had always known he was handsome, even more so now than ever before. But she felt nothing, and she didn't know why. He had been so patient with her and willing to help her out with her request but yet, there was no fluttering in her chest or warm sensation coursing through her limbs. Appreciation yes, warm fuzzy feeling, no.

Her face relaxed and half of her mouth rose the slightest bit, "Good-night Roy…and…" she hesitated before speaking, she was not very good at saying it after all… "Thank you."

He smiled at her once more, it seemingly only growing brighter as they continued talking and simply continued walking over to his bike. Without another word to her he left. She shook herself when she realized that she was staring at where he was previously standing and called forth her soul self to take her back to her home immediately.

**§§§**

Her soul self slowly dissipated as Raven once more returned in her room. She hovered slightly above the floor as she made her way over to her dresser still thinking of Roy's words. She didn't need her lights on to see, especially in her own room. Tiredly she reached up and pulled her hair loose from its confines so that it fell in streams of lavender down and over her shoulders.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat startled her from her thoughts and she spun around hands raised ready to-

"Robin?" She asked confused when she saw who it was. She lowered herself to the ground but refrained form taking a step towards him. Against her will that squishy feeling returned full force against the walls of her stomach and she felt her face heat up. He still had yet to say anything and it reminded her that she was supposed to be the silent serious one…that and she realized that _he_ was in _her_ room after hours. She fought off a body-covering blush.

"What are you doing in _my_ room?" she questioned and her voice naturally turned frosty. Anger was better than risking to sound like a bumbling idiot in front of him. She was not one of his mindless fangirls.

"Where were you tonight Raven?" He questioned back ignoring her cold tone and she noticed that his tone was unwavering. She did not intimidate him. But she felt…_something_…coming off him. He was radiating something unpleasant and she was slightly surprised by his lack of control. Usually he wasn't bad at blocking what he didn't want her to feel. But now…what _was_ that feeling? It was sharp…and prickly. Anger? Was he really that angry that she left?

"Out," she replied shortly trying not to ebb him on too much but more than curious. He came into her room, her sanctuary, to scold her for going out without telling him?

"I caught that," he bit back, "where? You didn't tell me you were leaving. What happened if an emergency came up and we needed you?"

Since when was there an emergency at 1 am?

"I should have told you," she grudgingly admitted, "but that still doesn't give you the right to come into my room."

"I was worried," he defended; his voice was still even and firm. She felt something tingle through her veins at his words. He quickly eyed her choice of clothing and she fought the urge to run over and grab her cloak to try and hide herself.

"So which club was it?" he asked and his voice now held an edge. She grew slightly concerned. He was still pouring off something negative. It didn't suit him at all. She could feel his frustration even if she weren't an empath. That's not what he wanted to ask her though. There was something else bothering him…

Since when did she beat around the bush?

She strode right up to him until they were only inches apart and lifted her chin, trying not to let the height difference affect her. Damn his growth spurt.

"Why don't you just ask me what you really want to know?" she challenged and knew that he would respond just the way she wanted him to. If nothing else, Robin never backed down from a challenge. His masked eyes met hers head on and she saw his jaw lock. Stressed silence.

"Why did you start going out without telling us?" and for some unknown reason she had the impression he really meant why didn't she tell _him_.

"Curiosity," she replied honestly, after all she didn't like lying to Robin. "I was seeing how much I could get away with before my powers stepped in."

"Why didn't you just come with us, we ask you to come because we want you there with us," he stressed and his eyes never left hers. She felt his honesty as guilt began to creep up within her and she tried to defend herself.

"I wanted to do it alone-"

"You weren't alone," he cut in accusingly before he could stop himself and almost hit himself when he realized what he said. His eyes left hers and focused on the carpet instead.

There was a deafening silence for a long, _long_ moment as what he said sunk into Raven's consciousness. He had…followed her? So that's why he was angry? She hadn't gone to him for help with this and she had gone to Roy? She chanted her words quickly in her mind to regain control before she threw him out her window- squishy feeling or not. She let out a deep breath.

"Why did you follow me?" she questioned quietly, still baffled and more than a little angry…but for some ridiculous reason also slightly pleased. Why was she happy he followed her around!

"Curiosity," He answered wryly. Her lip twitched in amusement despite how angry and confused she was feeling. He was using her words against her. He could be so stubborn.

"But why?" she insisted narrowing her eyes at him determined not let him off the hook. She wanted to hear his reasons. Why would _he_ follow _her_? The seconds dragged on before he finally answered her back and when he did his voice had lost all its edge and rigidity.

"Because it's you," he said softly and his eyes made their way back to hers again.

All the muscles in her body relaxed simultaneously and for a second she feared her legs were going to buckle under the weight of her body…but they didn't. By sheer will did she remain upright, and thank Azar she hadn't been floating or else she might had crashed to the ground. All her emotions were stunned into silence, except for Happy who was currently glowing and cheering like she won the lottery.

The look on her face softened considerably and she felt a warm embarrassed smile work its way over her lips.

She felt that damn feeling in her stomach intensify almost painfully and spread through out her whole body once more. Was it possible to feel this fuzzy and warm and…good inside? Her surprisingly numb fingers played with the hem of her shirt as she smiled at him idiotically. Oddly, she couldn't think of anything else to do but stand there and smile.

But now what was she supposed to say to that? She wanted to make it up to him, wanted him to be proud of what she had learned. She wanted to show him…Roy's words rang in her ears and she bit her lip slightly before speaking up, eyes flickering from the floor to him.

"When's the next time you guys are going out?" she asked somewhat rushed before she could stop or rethink her actions.

The smile that lit up his handsome features was answer enough for her. She couldn't help the blush she felt making its way across her cheeks and down her neck and only prayed he couldn't see it in the darkness of her room. He could, and all his earlier frustration and anger seemed to completely vanish leaving a pleasant hum in his body. He had a feeling that he would be able to sleep all right now.

Raven felt the change in his emotions and it didn't help her to stop smiling. Her hands started to tremble lightly when he leaned closer to her and she felt his breath brush teasingly against her ear along with the heat from his body.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight yet?"

All her hard work be damned she was going to sink the tower into the bay for sure-

And to think, it had all started over curiosity.

**§§§**

**A/N:** So what did you think? Just let me know on your way out ;) Have a nice day!


End file.
